Of mistakes and false religions
by Dragon89
Summary: Fates collide, people die and a war is fought. All because of a misunderstanding. SG1nBSG
1. Prologue

**Of mistakes and false religion**

**Summery: **Fates collide, people die and a war is fought. All because of a misunderstanding.

**Spoilers: **SG1 post S13 (one can only hope.) and all thru nBSG

**Declaimer: **Wish I did but I don't own anything.

**Zealot Space Station**

**Colonial Fleet staging point **

**Out****er Sol.**

**11****th**** may 2010 (Earth date)**

**1250 ZULU**

"Sir, all ships report ready for FTL jump"

"Very well, have all Vipers and Raptors land and prepare for FTL jump." The voice of Admiral Nagala sounded throughout the CIC of the Warstar Zeus. She was the newest and meanest ship the colonials have ever built. It was easily twice the size of a mercury class Battlestar and with its four twin hangars it carried four times as many Vipers and raptors. The Zeus was regarded with pride for anyone who saw the Giant was instantly baffled. The countless number of railguns and missile pods made it the toughest unit in the colonial fleet. There was virtually no ship in the universe that alone can take her on and prevail.

"Sir, all Vipers and Raptors have landed… fleet is awaiting further instructions."

"Commence FTL jump, bring us just outside the asteroid belt." Nagala commanded with a Soto voice. For fleet admiral Nagala the campaign for Earth was nothing more than a political move. He had assembled an enormous invasion fleet. 150 capital ships, 300 cruisers and thousand upon thousand of fighters, another force easily four times the size of the liberation fleet were stationed throughout the various stations and supply depots and for what? He had done fleet wide exercises that required more ammo than what they would probably be using against the so called 'Tau'ri'. It had taken close to five years to get them this far and required tremendous effort and resources. …Well it shall all be over soon and the thirteen tribes of Kobol will be united once again.

"FTL jump in …Three …Two …One …Jump."

And so the so called liberation fleet flickered out of existence, just to reappear in the middle of the solar system.

…And so the end began.

…Five years ago

**Presidential office**

**Caprica**

**12 Colonies of Kobol**

**Cyrannus system**

_President Al__dar looked directly into the camera before him as he began his statement with such fake passion that only a true politician could muster "My fellow colonials I come before you today to announce that yesterday one of our border patrols have found an unknown vessel …later we discovered that the said ship claimed to be from our long lost thirteenth colony …Earth. Ladies and gentlemen I prey upon the all mighty gods of Kobol that this is true. If this is so then I promise you that the thirteen tribes shall reunite once again…" By that point every man woman and child in the 12 colonies was carefully listening to the president. "…talks have began with the representative of Earth and there vessel is anchored on the docks around Picon. The say that the said vessel is called the 'Prometheus', which so far is a good sign considering the possibility that the ship might be named after the Titan the gods chained in the mountains of Kobol as or scriptures say. So far our experts have determined little but the talks with an archeologist from are coming along. We are learning more and more about there culture and the roads they have been through with every passing moment I beg for your patience and understanding. There might be things they see differently than us but are children of the gods none the less. Thank you for listening and goodnight." _

_Everyone was stunned at first by the revelations made that faithful day, afterwards the people all around the colonies celebrated and cheered in the name of the gods and the supposed upcoming reunion that is supposed to bring the 13 together._

…Present days

Five years later after the meeting with the earthers' president Aldar was in the middle of his second term into office and again was preparing to address the people on the matter of Earth, this time though instead of fake passion he was engulfed by anger and hatred. The said emotions were created by the shattered illusion the president and the people of the colonies had made them self's. They thought that Earth was obligated to join the colonies no matter what. They were wrong. "My fellow colonials…" Aldar began "…nearly five years ago we met with our long estranged cousins. We believed that they were honorable, we believed that they are our family …we were wrong. Since that faithful day we have sworn to fulfill our destiny. Destinies which not only they are mislead to believe that we don't shear but have denounced the gods themselves. I am pleased to tell you that this is going to change. At this very moment our first liberation fleet is about to engage the pitiful fleet that is the 'Tau'ri' and free the people of the planet Earth from the oppression of false religions and show them there true path …the path of Kobol. Although I am certain that we shall not fail for our mission this day is set by the gods themselves let all or prayers be focused on the brave man and women of first liberation fleet and those of our soldiers that will fight on the ground. Thank you all and may the gods be with us." Overcoming his anger president Aldar started thinking of the very real possibility of him being elected for office for a third time after the victory over Earth. The spoils this would bring both to him and his people were enormous.

**General O'Neill's house**

**Washington D.C.**

**Earth**

**11****th**** may 2010**

**1300 ZULU**

Five years have past since the Ori invaded the Milky Way and the have finally managed to overcome them and send them back. Although the price was high and the war merely delayed Major General Jack O'Neill was happy for it was no small task to be achieved. That bought them much needed time to prepare for one day they shall return again.

With the fleet halved by the wars both in the Milky Way and in Pegasus the fleet defending Earth consisted of only the valuable 'Odysseys' that was raved up greatly by the former Asgard and two Mk 2 Deadalus class battle cruisers. One being the new Chinese 'Sun Tzu' and the other the new Russian 'Kirov'. Atlantis was much more protected where ships were concerned; they had a new Lantean battle cruiser name 'Reliant' by none other than Lt. Col. John Sheppard. Perhaps next time Jack would be allowed to name a ship after all it's got to happen some time right. In assistance the 'Reliant' had the Mk 1 Deadalus class 'Apollo' and the not so battle ready nameless Hive ship they have liberated from the not so friendly Wraith.

General O'Neill had a long and boring night writing reports when finally around 0600 he managed to sneak out while he still could. Back at his house he was rudely awaken by the constant ringing of his phone which lay on the grand near the bed.

He managed to blindly locate the small phone and smuggle it underneath the pillow. He listened for about a minute before he bolted out of his bed alarmed, all traces of exhaustion erased in an instant.

He walked over to the wardrobe and asked in the phone with a demanding voice "…When …Have all ships in the air. I'll be there within an hour." With that he cut the connection and started hastily dress up. 'And it was such a good week' he thought.

**T.B.C**

**Please review. Anything will be appreciated.**


	2. Eplanations and preparations

**Sorry about the delay all of you who have been reading. To answer the acquisitions that have been made by some of you yes the story is similar to Ashes, BUT I have taken only the plot. If at any point after sometime Ash says that this story is way to much alike with his then I'll erase it, until then do try to write something useful for a change. And to assure you I suspect that this is going in a another direction altogether to his story, but to make sure of it please feel free to tell my where you're headed or ask me to tell you where I'm headed either way the offer stands If Ash feels that the story's are to alike I'll erase mine ****since his was first.**

* * *

**USS Odysseys**  
**Earth Orbit  
Sol. System  
11****th**** may 2010  
1400 ZULU**

O'Neill stood tall and proud in the command chair of the Odysseys his heart pumping adrenalin like crazy awaiting the enemy which either took his time thinking that his fleet was unstoppable or had extremely slow ships. The enemy ships were a decent distance from the moon but to the General that distance wasn't enough.

"Who the hell are these guys, and again why don't I know about them." Barked O'Neill frustrated.

"Sir, there the twelve colonies of… something. The Prometheus meet 'em five years ago." One of the crew men on the right of the General tried to explain.

O'Neill turned around to see the alleged crew member and recognized him for being a former member of the late Prometheus "That still doesn't explain a lot. Talk fast."

"They are some sixty thousand light years away from here, we stumbled upon them looking for the lost city. At first everything was great… and then all hell broke lose. But due to the fact that they weren't very advanced and the fact that 60'000 light year is a lot it was decided that we are going to wait for the appropriate time to commit to that particular war."

"I think the time to commit has come airman. Take us into radio range best possible speed!" O'Neill commanded. He wasn't pleased at all and he was getting to old for this stuff even though he didn't want to admit it.

"General, incoming transmission from Stargate Command."

"Put it through."

Seconds later General Landry's face cam into view on the main screen surrounded by various military personal milling around.

"Jack we've just received the shipment of jumpers that you ordered from Atlantis. Only six though. On the other note we've just finished informing our alias of the predicament. The Asgard said they will render assistance when they can…" he was cut off by O'Neill snorting at the last statement.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, knowing them they'll probably arrive after the battle. As for the jumpers. Crew 'em and have 'em loaded with a Mk IX each and send 'em up."

"Already on it. The Jaffa will be sending Three Ha'tak's and a few Alkesh bombers but they'll need time though."

"Time is something we don't have."

"General, we've reached radio range." The comms. Officer reported.

"Sorry Landry but duty calls" O'Neill exclaimed trying to be optimistic before cutting the connection. "Get me a channel to the Lead ship" he ordered to de comms. Officer slipping back into his command mode.

"Sir, we are well into weapons range." The weapons officer piped in.

O'Neill nodded his acknowledgment and after being given the go sign by the comms. officer started "This Major General Jack O'Neill currently in charge of the Earth vessel Odysseys you have entered restricted space and are to seize you're approach immediately to and state you're intentions or be fired upon. This is you're first and last warning."

O'Neill turned around and seeing colonel Emerson's look he asked "what to cocky?"

Emerson smiled his last smile for the time to come and said "To by the book for you, sir."

"Well we all have to grow some time."

"Sirs, incoming transmission. Audio only."

An old and commanding voice echoed thru the speakers "This is Admiral Nagala of the colonial first liberation fleet and we are here to free you from the false ways and bring you back to you're origins and the one true gods that are the lords of Kobol, the creators of humanity."

By the end of the carefully planed statement O'Neill had only one thing to say "Bullsht, we are both commanding officers here you can't tell me that you truly believe that crap … if you do then you're a fool."

Apparently the words of the General caught the Admiral off guard so it took him some time to respond and think of what to say "You have quite the tongue general and to answer you're question I do believe that you're ways need to change but I also believe in the Lords general."

"Well Admiral then you're only partially a fool, and for the changing part I agree …but apparently our … shall we say ways of doing that are extremely different. I'll be a sport though and give you …ten minutes to leave in piece or in pieces." The General was fuming with rage by know and sorrow for the thousands of human beings that were about to die.

"How Wild West of you General" Emerson retorted with a smirk.

"They gave me no choice colonel. Helm. Get us back to our own lines on the double."

* * *

**Please review. All reviews are appreciated. Even flames.**

**I know the chapters are short but I promise they'll be longer if I had BETA, that said I'm desperately looking for a beta. If by some chance you're interested PM me and we'll se about that.**

**Next chapter 'A nasty braw'**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
